1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
In a typical battery cover assembly, a removable battery cover includes an upper wall, a left sidewall, a right sidewall and a top wall. The battery cover has a pair of tabs extending from one end thereof opposite to the upper wall. The tabs are for engaging in two grooves of a housing. In assembly, the tabs are firstly inserted into the grooves of the housing. Then, the cover is pressed toward the housing so as to make the upper wall, the left sidewall and the right wall abut on the peripheral wall of the housing. Accordingly the cover is mounted on the housing. Although the battery cover assembly is simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone is too firm to be easily detached from each other.
Another typical battery cover assembly is disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Number 03102952.3. The battery cover assembly includes a cover, a housing, a button and a spring. The housing has a groove defined therein. The bottom of the button is connected with the spring. The button and the spring are together received in the groove of the housing, and the button may move relative to the housing under the role of the elastic force of the spring. A pair of clasps is disposed at two sides of the button. The cover has two spaced cutouts defined therein, which receives the clasps of the button. In assembly, the button is pressed downward. At the same time, the cover is disposed on the housing. Then, the button is released, and the button moves upward under the force of the spring. Accordingly, each of the clasps is engaged in a given cutout of the cover. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the mobile phone. However, the battery cover is complicate in structure. During disassembly, the button is susceptible to damage. Furthermore, the spring will deteriorate over time due to metal-fatigue thus effecting the longevity of the battery cover assembly.
Therefore, a new battery cover assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.